


All the things lost

by SleepingwithWolves



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingwithWolves/pseuds/SleepingwithWolves
Summary: Summary: Sansa was dead. And he never thought much about his half-sister that died.





	All the things lost

—

Sansa was but a little girl when she was lost. 

And for all the armies Lord Eddard Stark had, they could not find a tiny thing with red hair who loved to sing and play the part of a princess in all their childish games. 

So how could he? 

But yet, could it be? 

For the girl glaring at him with his sword at her neck looked so much like Lady Stark that he almost dropped it out of fright. 

“Your name?” He asks and his voice sounds weak even to his ears. Would she remember her name? How young Sansa was when she was taken? 3? 4? He racks his brain. 

Sansa was dead. And he never thought much about his half-sister that died.

“What are you doing? Get it over with!” He hears one of the rangers say but Jon doesn’t reply and instead focuses on the blue of the girl’s eyes. 

Tully blue like Robb’s. 

“Your name” he swallows, “please.” 

She blinks at him for a moment, baffled. But shakes her head. 

“Ygritte!” She screams and his heart breaks. “Now!”

It hurts but it’s nothing compare to the pain that shoots through his entire body when an arrow pierces the arm that was holding his sword and he falls down clutches it in pain. 

Tears spring into his eyes at the pain and Jon knows that he’ll die today. 

The girl picks his sword and wildlings decend upon their small party, starting with another redhead. 

He can hear his brothers screaming. 

She kills one of them, running the sword through his neck, blood covers her face when she looks down at him. She’ll kill me. 

Instead, she bends and sits next to him on her knees, her face twisted in confusion.

“ Sansa.” She tells him, and her voice is the softest thing he has ever heard.

“My name is Sansa.”


End file.
